1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to optical devices. In particular, display optics alter the characteristics of light passing therethrough for the purpose of illuminating a display.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Illuminated visual displays are ubiquitous. They are found in old devices such as candle boxes with sidewall cutouts and in modern devices such as electrically lighted signage. These devices are adapted to convey a message to a viewer, usually via a brightly lit message that appears amid relatively dark surroundings.
Although illuminated displays are commonplace, new applications frequently demand technological advancements including, for example, improved light sources, optics and packaging. Advancements in displays for use in bright sunlight are one example. Other less well known examples include advanced low profile displays and displays for use in concert with night vision equipment.